Hinny (A Harry Potter Writing Challenge)
by HPRotGAvenger
Summary: This is a primarily relationship fluff Hinny story. I did a 31-Day Say What? Writing Challenge. I was given a quote that I was required to incorporate into the story somehow. I chose to do one continuous story instead of multiple little ones. There will probably be some time jumps here and there. I will warn you. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise and never will.
1. Day 1: Do you trust me?

After a wonderfully romantic dinner at Harry's flat, Ginny was helping him clean up when out of the blue, he asked her to go for a walk with him. She looked at him, stunned. _What did he mean, 'a walk'? Now? It was well after dark, and it was almost time for her to return to the Burrow._

Sensing her hesitation, he looked at her with a smile. "Do you trust me?"

Curious what he was planning, Ginny grinned at him. "Have you given me reason not to?"

This caused them both to smile lovingly at each other, slip into each other's arms, and share a long, passionate kiss. After a few minutes, Harry pulled back from the kiss, still smiling with his arms around her.

"You still didn't answer me."

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

"Of course."

With that, he took her hand in his and walked out the front door and started walking through the forest behind the flat. They walked in silence for a while before they came to a clearing. There was an anti-Muggle ward around the clearing, and when Ginny spotted that, she knew something was up. Harry took her into the clearing where a giant heart shaped with rose petals was laid out on the ground before her. He gently guided her to the center of the heart. She already knew what was about to happen, even before he dropped to one knee and pulled out the gorgeous diamond ring. She was already crying before he even started to speak.


	2. Day 2: Is that my shirt?

After becoming the future Mrs. Harry Potter and sharing a bed with her future husband the night before, Ginny woke up well before Harry did. She got up, grabbed one of his shirts from his drawer, and went to take a shower. After her shower, she still had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. _I really am the future Mrs. Harry Potter._ She couldn't help but smile to herself as she went out to the kitchen to fix them some breakfast.

Once Harry finally woke up, he went out to the kitchen to find his fiancée wearing his shirt while setting the breakfast on the table. Smiling, he sat at the table and looked at her. "Is that my shirt?"

"Yes, it is. What are you going to do about it, mister?" Ginny sassed back to him as she tossed a piece of toast onto his plate.

"I was just going to say that you should wear my shirts more often. You look much better in them than I do."

Ginny blushed. _Damn. How does he still make me act like a little school girl?_ "Well, good. Because I wasn't going to give it back to you, either."

"Fine by me."

Ginny, still blushing, sat down and started eating, trying to distract the both of them from the redness in her cheeks. Harry joined her in eating, evidently not noticing. _Thank goodness!_

They enjoyed a very nice breakfast together, not talking much, just enjoying being with each other.


	3. Day 3: Why am I not surprised it's you?

As they were cleaning up from breakfast, Harry and Ginny heard a knock at the front door of his flat. Harry put down the dish towel, kissed Ginny's cheek.

"I'll be right back, love." He left to see who was at the door.

Ginny, being the nosy person that she is, went to the doorway to eavesdrop. She got to the doorway just in time to hear Harry open the door.

"Why am I not surprised it's you?" He sighed, "Come on in."

She could hear footsteps as whoever it was walked into the flat and into the sitting area. She was now extremely curious and tried to listen even harder and accidentally fell through the door, stumbling into the sitting room. She grabbed a hold of the back of the sofa and regained her balance, looking up to find her older brother, George, in the sitting area. Embarrassed, she ran back into the kitchen as fast as she could, almost tripping over the carpet. She got into the kitchen, only to find that she had been followed in by Harry.

Harry walked over, wrapped his arms around her, and held her close, calming her. She relaxed into him and let him guide her to the table.

"Are you okay, love?"

"Yes. Do you know why he's here? Now?"

"I'm assuming because of last night. You agreeing to become Mrs. Potter and then not going home."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I would jump through a ring of fire if it meant I could be with you for the rest of my life."

With that statement hanging in the air, Ginny stood up, walked over, sat sideways on his lap, and kissed him passionately, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to wrap his arms around her, George totally forgotten.


	4. Day 4: You weren't supposed to laugh

After being left in the sitting area for a while after Harry went to comfort Ginny, George hesitantly knocked on the door to the kitchen. This time, Ginny got the door, letting him into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, Georgie. How are you?"

"I'm fine. But I'm here to ask you that. Although, judging by your attire, the fact that you didn't go home last night, and the massive rock on your hand, I'm going to say you're doing more than fine."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because we were supposed to have brunch together today."

"Ohmygosh! I am sooo sorry, Georgie! I totally forgot. I will make it up to you, I promise."

Harry tried, and failed, to hide a snicker at her reaction.

"I know you will. I'm just glad you're okay and that you're happy."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. She was extremely happy. She was over the moon with joy. Looking at Harry, she said with a smile, "I am elated! I am in the middle of the best 24 hours of my life!"

"Good. Then I will leave you two to it. After I talk to Harry for a few minutes. **In private.** "

"Okay. He will be right out to talk to you. And I promise I won't eavesdrop this time."

"Good." With that, George walked back out to the sitting room.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Ginny smacked Harry on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You weren't supposed to laugh!"

"Okay. I'm sorry." He then walked out to the sitting room to talk to George while Ginny finished cleaning up from breakfast.


End file.
